Isabella Marie Uley
by Luna Clearwater
Summary: In this story Bella is Sam and Leah's daughter and she is the pack "mother". also she is imprinted by one of the pack members check my poll to see who is could be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is Lunamoon889 (Amaya3) and this is my new story. Look at my poll for who should imprint on Bella and I need help on how to write chapter 4. Should Bella be a little girl or a teenager

~Isabella Marie Uley~

Characters

Bella Uley~ Leah and Sam's daughter, Pack "Mother"

Leah Uley~ Sam's wife, Bella's Mom

Sam Uley~ Leah's Husband, Bella's dad

Seth Clearwater~ Leah's older brother

Harry Clearwater~ Leah and Seth's dad (alive in my story)

Sue Clearwater~ Seth and Leah's mom

Joseph Uley~ Sam's dad

Jared ~Kim's Boyfriend

Kim ~ Jared's Girlfriend

Embry Call ~ pack member

Jacob Black ~ pack member

Collin ~ Brady's twin brother

Brady ~ Collin's twin brother

Paul ~ pack member

Quil Jr. Ateara ~pack member

Quil Sr. Ateara ~ Quil's father

Emily Young ~ Seth and Leah's cousin

Claire ~Emily's niece and Quil'sImprint

Billy Black ~ Jacob's Dad

Rachel ~ Jacob's sister and Rebecca's twin

Rebecca ~ Jacob's sister

Daniel ~ Rebecca's husband

The first people who review my story and ask me any questions can be added into the story. Ask this one question to be added.

What is Jacob's mom's REAL name in the novel?


	2. Characters

~Isabella Marie Uley

Hey everybody Amaya3 is back with the next chapter of Isabella Marie Uley

Here are the ages and who is with who

Isa"Bella"~ is four months old

Leah Uley~ Is Sam's imprint and is 20 years old

Sam Uley~is Leah's imprint and is 21 years old (alpha and Chief)

Seth Clearwater~ has no imprint (yet) and is 25 years old

Harry Clearwater~ is with Sue and is 48 years old (Elder)

Sue Clearwater~ is with Harry and is 44 years old

Joseph Uley~ is an Elder and is 48 years old

Jared ~is 19 years old

Kim ~ is Jared's imprint and is 19 years old

Embry Call ~is 12 years old in the first three chapters but will be a teenager in chapter 4

Jacob Black ~ same as Embry, imprints on Bella in chapter 4

Collin ~ is 11 years old

Brady ~ is 11 years old

Paul ~ is 18 years old and with Rachel Black

Quil Jr. Ateara ~is 16 years old and the youngest in the pack(for right now)

Quil Sr. Ateara ~ is the same age as Harry and Joseph(Elder)

Emily Young ~ is Leah and Seth's cousin(meet her in chapter 5) is 19 years old

Claire ~is the same age as Bella

Billy Black ~ is 43 years old(Elder)

Sarah Black~is 40 years old and is Billy's imprint

Rachel ~ is 17 years old and is Paul's imprint

Rebecca ~ Rachel's twin sister

Daniel ~ Rebecca's boyfriend

I need imprint for

Brady

Collin

Embry

Quil

Seth

(Who would like to be one of there imprint's) 


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya3 here and here is the VERY first chapter of Isabella Marie Uley

I will try to publish two chapters a day.

Leah's POV

I have the semi-best life in the husband is the best and my daughter is my world. Isabella Marie Uley, named after both our grandmothers. Such a beautiful, graceful child. She is now a months old and I love her. But the only thing is that I don't love about this life is that we are werewolves.

Let me tell you a little about us. There is this ledgend of our people that saids that the youth of the desendents with be the "protectors" of La Push. Best thing is that they should be the SONS of the the decendents but here i am as a big hairball.

But the wonderful part about us being wolves is the imprinting. Imprinting is when the wolf finds it mate. Me and Sam. Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel. My mom and My dad, Billy and Sarah, Quil Sr. and His wife MaKayla, Joe and Angela(Sam's parents.)The one thing that fate has to bring in is my daugther's imprint Embry. You say how can he imprint on a baby when he is not even a wolf.

Well, when a wolf meet it's mate, that means any age wolf. So Embry is our future son - in - law. But I can tell that he loves Bella.

" Leah what are you thinking of "Kim said to me. Right now we are having a meeting because the " Veggies " are back.

" Who will stay with Bella when I have to patrol "I said while getting up to go feed Bella. Sam gave me the look that said " why do you ask."" We will have to get her a babysitter, the leaches could go after the imprints." Sam said with a grim look on his face.

Kiom could tell that I did not like that answer so she told Sam that she or Rachel could watch Bella but he said no.

" I think that is a good idea " " No "

" Yes "

" No "

" Yes "

" NO "

" YES "

"I SAID NO DAMMIT"

By then i could feel the Alpha cointrol working its magic on me and i Just ran to Bella's room to see her awake. I smiled and unbuttoned my shirt. I picked her up and sat sown in her rocker whilte she suckled like there was no tomorrow.

I had to laugh because of how her face was scrunched up. I heard some laughing coming from the door and i looked up to see Sam at the door. I had to turn my head cause i coulded look at him right now.

" If I let Rachel or Kim look after her will you forgive me " He said with a sad smile on his face. I gave him a smile that could only say one thing" Yes. "

I heard a little giggle and looked down at Bella. She turned her head and gave me and Sam a gummy smile with milk on her chin. " Silly little girl " Sam said while picking her up. I buttoned my shirt up and the sight I saw just brought tears to my eyes. I could tell that Bella has changed, not just my life, but Sam's life also.

Sorry if it is too short but i had to help my mother with something. But thanks to all these people for getting the answer right. I fould A Imprint for Seth. Yeahhhhh thanks .LOVE 3

Werewolves-girl

Mz. Crazy

Atreatea. of. the. Empire

Katiealpha

Vampgirl12

AlbaVeryCullen

DoryGrace

.LOVE 3

AmandaWhitlockMeraz14

princessxoamber

CareBear114

okgurl87

Ellarun

KaTRiKaH 


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella Marie Uley

Chapter 2

Me : has Seth in a cage on a leash-haha you is the winner now

Sam : let him go

Me : I will if you say I own Twilight

Sam : NEVER! *runs away like a little girl*

Me : haha chickin* Feels air moving around her *Hey untie me

Seth : who owns Twilight

Me : mummbles...

Seth : WHO

Me : Stephaine

Seth : good girl * runs away with the pack*

Me : hey untie me NOWWWWW!* cries* I own nothing

One year later

Sam's POV

This is the best/worst year ever in my whole life. Today is my baby girl's birthday plus we will be adding new members to the pack. Quil, Jacob and James will be at the beach will all of us but they have temper problems. Lets just say if they get angre near Bella they will not be walking for some time.

" Dada up " Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

" ok, ok daddy is on his way" I said

" DADA UP NOW! " I could tell by the way she was screaming that she was scared for some reason. I ran as fast as i could to her room to see her in tears.

" Daddy's got you, your ok. shh shh baby girl your ok "

Leah came into the room a few minutes later with a diaper and a pink dress in her hands.

" come on birthday girl, time to get ready" Bella looked at her mother and shook her head " NO Pink Mama, NO Pink."Leah shook her head and went to the little drawers and picked a little blue dress out and tock Bella out of my hands.

Leah walked over to the changing table and changed Bella. Bella was not liking that." Somebody is fussy today "

Leah had a look on her face and said " somebody won't get any cake today if she does not behave like she should." Bella looked at Leah and stop her fussyness and acted like she was going to sleep. I had to laugh at that.

I stopped laughing and sniffed the air. What i fould was not what i was looking for. Leah picked Bella up and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I ran outside and changed and could hear the others chacing the leech.

When i got the clearing he had something in his arms.

It was...

hate to do that but have other things to do who is it

Leah

or

Bella 


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella Marie Uley

Hey ya'll i guess then i'll write the chapter early cause im likin' how people like my story. So here you go chapter 3

Seth~Hey Amaya

Me~ Hey Seth can i ask you a question?

Seth~ is that a good thing to answer your questions?

Me~it's just one questions

Seth~Fine(growns)

Me~Can i own Twilight

Seth~NOOO!(runs away)

Me~(mad)Fine then...SAM!

"" ""~thoughts

" "~people talking _

SamPOV

I had just got to the clearing when there i saw a leech with my babygirl in her hands. My anger not controlled right now, i ran into the leech, catching Bella with one of my Paws(just use your imagnation). Leah ran to me in human form and ran to the house with Bella in her hands.

"" Sam she is on the run""Quil said

"" after her don't let her get away""I screamed using my alpha command voice

We chased after her for about an hour before Embry got her arm. We all jumped into the fight and about 5 minutes later we were throwing her body parts into a fire.(sorry can't picture them tearing a body up, to freaky)

When we were done, I ran to my house to see all of the imprints with Leah and Bella. Poor Bella looked like she could cry any moment(sp).

"DADA, WHER DADA" she screamed

" Daddy is right here babygirl, daddy's got you" I said picking her up out of Leah's arms.

She put her head onto my shoulder yawning in the time being, putting her dummy into her mouth.

Embry walked over to us and maded a face at Bella, making her laugh. But what she did next what was funnier.

She took her dummy and put it into Embry's mouth and screamed " SIT DOGGY SIT"

Embry looked like he was whipped, he fell to the ground and sat like a dog. Everyone had to laugh at that. My daughter is just like her daddy.

Leah came over and took Bella to her bedroom for her nap. " Say nite-nite babygirl"

Bella turned to everyone and said very loudly" NI-NI EVRY BOTY" she gave me and Embry a kiss on the cheek and smacked Jake on the hey"Ni-Ni Jakey"

A few hours later Leah walked into the bedroom and crawled into my arms. " I'm so glad you guys were there, I don't think I could live without Bella"

I gave her a nod and a kiss on the lips. The one thing anybody one the Rezs could not live without is Little Isabella Marie Uley~ Pack Mother _

There you go chapter 3 of Isabella Marie Uley

Im gonna make a poll of what age Bella should be in the next 3 chapters

Plus i have an imprint for jacob and a wolf but i need an imprint for Quil and more wolves and vampires

V V V V V just push the little button one the bottom to help me 


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella Marie Uley

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while but here it is Chapter 4 :)

Chapter 4

BPOV (10 years old)

I'm soooo happy. Today is the day I start 5th grade at school. Daddy says that I'm too young to be in that grade but mummy said that Im the smartest 10 year old that she has know her whole life and thats a lot. I ran down the starts to meet uncle Seth at the bottom with a big smile on his face. Next to him is Laila, My new aunt. Her and uncle Seth got married a few months ago. Im sad though cause she cant have any kids so I told her that i would be her little girl also. Im glad mummy was fine with that. Aunt Laila cried for hours after I told her that, I though she was mad at me but she told me she was happy. That made me happy

Then there were 13 other people in the living room

"Mummy who are these people? I asked not thinking about what was going on. Everyone turned and looked at me. I don't like it when people keep looking at me." STOP LOOKING AT ME" I started to cry. Daddy walked over to me and picked me up.

"Bella we would like you to meet another pack and some new imprints" Daddy said. I turned and looked at Uncle Jake, Uncle Quil, Brady and Colin.

"Who are the ladies sitting with you" I asked them

Uncle Jake looked at me and said" This is Maria, she is my imprint and she is my girlfriend"

Maria looked at me and said "aw you look even cuter then in the picture, I hope we can be best friends'

I smiled at her and looked at Uncle Quil. He turned and took the hand of the lady sitting with him. "Bella this is Veronica and she is my imprint and I would love it if she would be my girlfriend?" The Veronica lady turned to look at him and gave him a nod. I clapped and everybody turned to me.

" Yah mine dreams came true, remember my dream mummy, there will be a pack of all girls and that the others would find their imprints. Yeah more family members. I clapped my hands and daddy and mummy looked at me with a 'we need to talk look'.

Brady cleared his throat and looked at me then the girl sitting next to him" Bells this is Amanda and she is my imprint and my girlfriend" Amanda looked at him and gave him a kiss. EWWWW! "Amanda has cooties now EWWWWWW!" I screamed out loud. Everybody laughed at that and turned to Colin to say what he had to say.

Colin looked at me and said" Bells I think you know who my imprint is" I turned to the face that was next to Colin and screamed. "MISS LUNA I MISSED YOU!" Miss Luna laughed and went to give me a hug. I made daddy put me on the floor and I ran to hug Miss Luna around the waist.

Everybody but Colin and Brady looked confused. "How do you know Luna, she goes to college with us" said Kim

Miss Luna told them the story of her helping at my daycare and that she was my babysitter at Kiddy. I missed Miss Luna she moved two years ago but now she can stay FOREVER!

I looked at daddy and said" Who are the others"

The leader walked up to me and said" Hello my name is Sophie and this is my pack~ Gabriellia, Molly, Cynthia, Mia, Abby, Selena, Delnaz, and Avia.

Gabriellia had long blonde hair which is different, she was tall and had greenish/blue eyes.

Molly had short black hair like mummy and she was the height of mummy too, she had brown eyes.

Cynthia looked the same as Molly but had black eyes.

Mia had brown hair and brown eyes like me.

Abby and Selena must be twins because they looked the same no matter what.

Delnaz has this exotic look and she looked beautiful, with her brown eyes and chocolate colored hair

Avia looked a little like Gabriellia but she had silver hair and a dark color of green eyes

I looked at daddy and said "Are they part of the family too" giving the puppy dog face and he looked defeated cause Avia and Abby gave him the same look.

Daddy looked at every bodies face and said" we will vote on it, all who thinks they should stay say yes"

I heard like thirty something "yeses" and I yelled" YES!" Daddy laughed and said " Welcome to La Push"

Four months later

SPOV

Bella is sooo happy that everybody from the Arizona Pack into the family and she has been a little trouble maker also.

I was walking back to the house with Embry and Quil with me who has just finished patrol. Right when we got to the house I could hear Leah and Seth telling Bella to go to her room for some reason unknown to us.

Embry looked at the window and ran into the house.

We walked into the house to see Leah crying and Seth ready to punch a wall.

"What the hell is going on" I yelled

Leah looked at me then looked at the table and there was a little bag with white stuff in it.

I looked at Leah and Seth and said "Is that what I think it is?"

They both shook their heads yes and Seth said "I found it in Bella's book bag. When she walked in I though it was just a weird feeling but them she walked passed be and I could smell it so I took her book bag and looked through it and found that" He said with a sad but angry look in his eyes. I saw red. I ran to Bella's room and…..

Cliffy hope nobody is mad about that but what does Sam find? Is Bella gone or is she doing more drugs? Who gave her the drugs? How did she just now getting in trouble for it?

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Push the little button on the bottom of the page and you may find out

I will need 10 reviews to finish the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella Marie Uley *****************************************************************************  
Im sorry this is not a chapter but here is how it looked like from the last chapter.

Bella is 10 years old, she is just smarter then others her age

Sam and Leah and every other wolf in New Moon and Eclipse are still wolves in that chapter.

And Bella IS Embry's imprint NOT Jacob's

And I will be updating in a least a week, 8 days at the most!

THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN!

***************************************************************************** 


	8. Chapter 8

HELPPPPP!

Hi this is CowGirl32195 and i need help! I read a story a few months ago but i can not remember the name of it and the search system is being a butt.

The story is Emmett and Bella are brother and sister but Emmett runs away because of how his parents are to him. his car breaks down and Rosalie finds him. He then goes to live with the Cullens and years later he goes to find Bella.

He finds Bella alone since their parents are dead and Bella is hiding something from them. So later in the story all of the Cullens and Bella go to a club and Phil takes Bella into a room and talks to her. Something is up with Bella and Phil.

That is all i remember. Can anybody help me find it PLEASE!

~CowGirl32195

p.s.~ Im working on fixing The life or love of Bella and the next chapter oin Isabella Marie Uley. message me if you know that story please! 


	9. Chapter 9

_Leah looked at me then looked at the table and there was a little bag with white stuff in it._

_I looked at Leah and Seth and said "Is that what I think it is?"_

_They both shook their heads yes and Seth said "I found it in Bella's book bag. When she walked in I though it was just a weird feeling but them she walked passed be and I could smell it so I took her book bag and looked through it and found that" He said with a sad but angry look in his eyes. I saw red. I ran to Bella's room and….._

SPOV

I walked into Bella room to find her out cold with a note taped to her shirt. I ran to her bed to check her pulse and found it faint. I picked her up and ran out to the car. Leah and Seth ran next door to get the others.

When we got to the hospital, a nurse came running to us. I could tell by the look on her face that she knew what she was doing. She put Bella on a bed and rolled her into a room.

Few Hours Later

LPOV

I finally got to see my baby. I couldn't stop crying. When Sam ran down the stairs with her in his arms I 'bout died. Sam said that he would smell leech on her. I knew when she told me there was a weird new teacher at her ballet classes in Forks that something was up.

Bella turned and with tears in her eyes said "mommy I want out of here" I could tell by her face and the sound in her voice that she did not like this at all.

I gave her a little smile and rubbed her head. "You'll get out soon baby girl just get some rest" She turned her head and right when her head hit the pillar she was out like a light.

The next thing I know is Embry is walking through the door with three giant teddy bears and a huge bag of candy.

I gave him a stern look and he gave me the famous sheep smile. I rolled my eyes. He is going' spoil the poor child. Although I can't say anything 'cause I spoil her more than anybody. My baby is going to have anything she wants.

Week later

BPOV

I have three more weeks before I can be ungrounded for the episode with not telling my mom and dad about the vampire being at my ballet class. But mommy still let Embry come over. Is it bad to have a crush on somebody who is almost sixteen years older then me? He must like someone else though anyway.

I am now walking into the house to see my mom and Aunt Kim sitting at the table. Both gave me a smile and asked how my day was at school. I told them is ok but they both knew that it was boring at crap.

But mommy said that if I want to have my own restaurant that I had to stay in school to be able to. That's right you heard me I'm going to have my own restaurant when I get to my mommy's age. I'm going to call it Harry's Grill after my papaw, That's when I asked mama if I could go ask him if it was ok if I could call my shop that.

Mommy said that I could so her, Aunt Kim and me walked to maw maw's and papaw's house. When we got there Uncle Seth opened the door and picked me up. I sqielled cause I love it when he twirls me. He then sat me on papaw's lap and told me to ask him. Papaw must have seen that I was nervous cause he gave me a big hug and a candy piece.

"Bella is there something you want to ask me?" Papaw Harry asked me. I looked at mommy and she nodded her head.

"Could I name my restaurant after you cause mommy said you was her hero and I told mommy that besides daddy you were my hero too and every hero should have something named after themselves" I told him.

He was silent for a few minutes but he gave me a smile and said "I would be honored to have your restaurant named after me" I smiled and gave him a death giving hug. " thank you thank you thank you thank you, you are the best papaw" He laughed and hugged me back.

HPOV

When my grandbaby told me she wanted to name her restaurant after me I felt as though the heavens granted me another gift from the heavens.

Hope you like it

So the next chapter will be when Bella is 14 years old and starting high school. Which means more drama.

So review and you'll get a new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

IMMMM BACKKKKK!

Here is Chapter 10 of Isabella Marie Uley

**B** ~ Embry txt

_B ~ Bella txt_

Bella goes to Forks High because La Push HIgh caught on fire.

BPOV

OMG I'm sooo nervous. Today is my first day at highschool. Mama and Daddy are happy because the last three members to join the pack are in their third year so they can watch after me. There is Selena who is my age, how that happened nobody knows,David who is the oldest in the group, and Mia, who is one of the Children of the Moon.

The car ride to the school was really boring. Mia and David were fighting over what song to listen to and Lena was listening to her ipod which was very loud.

As we pulled into the school parking lot, I could see Uncle Seth's car. Im soooo happy that he is the new English teacher. I hope I get him.

Lena shooked me and said "Come on Bells we need to see what our classes are". I smiled at her and we all walked to the offical.

We walked into a room that looked like it really needed some decorating. If Aunt Kim found it like this she would be calling every designer she knew. The lady at the desk looked nice. So I walked up to her and said" Hi Im Bella Uley and This is Selena Call, Mia Underwood, and David Sampson. We would like our class schedules please". She gave us a smile and printed out all of our schedules.

1)English 1 ~ Clearwater

2) Spanish 1 ~ Mrs. Underwood

3) Homeroom ~ Clearwater

Lunch

4)Folk Arts ~ Mr. Underwood

5)World History ~ Smith

So I had Uncle Seth for first block and homeroom and Mia's parents for second and forth. That is sooo cool. I got my phone out and texted Embry.

_B ~ guess wht_

**E ~ wht?**

_B ~ Uncle Seth is my 1st & HR teach! :)_

**E ~ Im happy 4 u B, just listen 2 him**

_B ~ u no I will_

**E ~ OK got 2 go b4 ur dad kills me**

_B ~ ok tell daddy ily_

**E ~ Ok luv u**

_B ~ luv u 2_

Yep you guessed it Me and Embry are dating. Im soooo happy he asked me. It took a lot of courage for me to say yes back cause I was soo nervous that he was joking.

So here I was going to first block to my uncle's class while thinking of the love of my life. Wow I have alot of problems.

**Not going to write how class is cause its boring**

The first classes for cool I got a project in Uncle Seth's class, he said he would help me after school when we get home. So Im walking into the lunch room with Mia when this Bronze haired dude walked into the the lunchroom. It was weird cause when he walked by the window he sparklied. WHAT! What guy sparklies when he walks by a window. Pansy is the only word I can come up with on that.

I walk to the table with Mia where David and Lena was sitting.

" Who was that guy at the window?" I asked Lena. She gave me a look that said no but I gave her the puppydog eyes that works on everyone.

" THey are the Cullens, they are the vamps we were telling you about" David said

We were just about to finish eating when I felt a hand pull me towards the wall.

Cliffy dont cha just love them :)

Review and you'll find out what will happen


	11. Chapter 11

OK so here is chapter 11 for Isabella Marie Uley

Sorry about not posting for the last few months. I had a lot of family issues going on. But here you go!

I'm adding a power to Bella's character. Can you figure it out?

"_Who was that guy at the window" I asked Lena. She gave me a look that said no but I gave her the puppy dog eye that works on everyone._

"_They are the Cullens, they are the vamps we were telling you about" David said._

_We were just about to finish eating when I felt a hand pull me towards the wall._

Chapter 11

B.P.O.V.

I turned to see who it was and the bronze hair dude was holding me towards the wall. I don't know what it is but the feeling I have that this is wrong is very strong.

"Umm can you please let me go, I need to get to class" I said hoping it will work on his, but I guess it didn't.

David and Lena looked like they could phase at any moment. Mia must have gone to get Uncle Seth and her parents because I couldn't find her in the lunch room.

"You better let her go you stupid leech" David said only loud enough for us to hear.

Just as David opened his mouth, both Uncle Seth and Mia walked through the double doors with mama and daddy behind them. Oh no, this will not turn about ok.

"Hi mama, what are you doing here?" I said as they walked over to where we were. Daddy and mama gave me a glare that said that I am in big trouble. _Aw man what did I do?_ I thought.

I gave David, Mia and Lena a look. I am so glad that the four of us took sign-language classes in middle school. I look to see if anyone is able to see and thankfully nobody else but us and the adults were here. 

I signed to them to use their karate moves on them to get use away.

I used my telepathic power to talk to them.

_**David **__**Bella **_**Mia ****Lena **

**Bella what are we going to do**

**Yeah I don't think I can fight off your dad anymore**

_**Try your best, they porprbly found out about the club, we cant let them stop us.**_

_**Can we at least fight someone **_

_**We can try but if we can't stop them, we run got it?**_

_**Yeah**_

**Yes**

**Yep**

_**Ok so you know what to do**_

But the hardest thing about karate is who you are fighting and guess who I have to fight. MY UNCLE! The one who taught me everything I know about karate.

Man this is going to be hard to do

Cliffy!

Will Bella be able to fight Seth or will Seth figure out what she is doing?

What is this club they are talking about?

What are they hiding from the adults?

Find out in Chapter 12 of Isabella Marie Uley


End file.
